


Air Conditioning Is Over Rated

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short fic (written for a jim_and-bones post) in which Jim Kirk realizes that hot weather isn't all bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Conditioning Is Over Rated

It's sweltering on Delta Targon VI.

Spock's perfectly at ease, the smug jerk, and Jim expected that - hell, chose him for the away team because of it. He just hadn't expected it from Bones - Bones who'd bitched and moaned about every chilly summer night in San Francisco, Bones of the perpetual working man's tan, Bones who was, even now, sitting back in one of the glorified rocking chairs the diplomats had arranged on the balcony of the meeting room, rocking in contentment. They were waiting, just waiting for the delegation to make a decision about where and when the negotiations would proceed in the morning. Bones looked like he had all the time in the world.

Jim mopped his brow with the handkerchief Uhura had pressed into his hand before beam down. "I know you didn't read the brief. You'll need this." He'd wanted to make a face at her - she'd picked up a lot of Spock's superior tones of voice - but he'd refrained and now he was just plain grateful.

It'd been hot in Iowa, and the wind didn't cool anything off. It just brought more dust, more distance, more despair. Jim had hated it. Hated to think about it still. He visited, when he visited, over the winter holidays when the wind brought snow if it brought anything at all.

He shifted again, feeling the slick slide of his ass cheeks. He was going to stink when they finally got to take off their pants and shower. There was no chance of getting Bones to share that shower with him - Jim didn't figure he could psychically influence the man and, well, Jim wasn't about to come right out and ask him. But that didn't mean Jim couldn't fantasize about it.

Bones was glistening a little, his own brow gleaming with the humidity. But instead of cursing and biting at the air and fighting it, Bones had seemed to relax, like the mugginess was just the planet's way of inviting them to come on down and sit a spell. His skin looked warm and golden. And if he were in Jim's shower, Jim would lick at the expanse of it, steal the salt taste of Bones's skin for his very own. Jim would stand under the cool spray of water and touch all of that heat radiating off of Bones until Jim was warm and Bones was cool and they could meet in the middle, hot and wet and near enough to frictionless when they were finally skin on skin.

Well, not entirely frictionless. Some parts of him would appreciate the friction. Bones was a man, extraordinary in many ways but totally typical in others - he'd probably appreciate a little good friction too. They could rub and thrust--

"It's like Georgia in August." Bones sighed and tipped his head back in his chair and Jim tried not to squirm in his chair too much - between the sweat all over and his boner, he'd stopped focusing on Bones's actual presence. The soft honeyed drawl might as well have been a siren; it caught all of Jim's attention, as quiet as it had been.

"Sounds damn hot, Bones." Jim had never been to Georgia, his pride a little too stiff to invite himself along on breaks when Bones had returned to visit mysterious family members.

Bones's smile was summers riding bareback, skinnydipping in lakes, and making out in hay lofts. Jim couldn't help himself; he adjusted himself inside his pants in what he hoped was a subtle fashion.

"It's better when it's hot, Jim."

Whatever Jim might have choked out in response was preempted by the runner who'd been sent to fetch them back into the chambers. But even as Jim appreciated the air conditioning, he decided he might not mind the heat as much after all.


End file.
